Telefonanrufe (FnaF-2)
Dieser Artikel gibt alle von Phone Guy getätigten Telefonanrufe aus Five Nights at Freddy's 2 wieder. Die jeweiligen Übersetzungen erfolgten teilweise sinnbildlich statt wörtlich, da bestimmte Formulierungen aus dem Amerikanischen nicht wörtlich übernommen werden können. Es dient außerdem dem besseren inhaltlichen Verständnis. Nacht 1 Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? *Räuspern* But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. *'Räuspern'* Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Übersetzung "Äh, hallo? Hallo, hallo? Äh, hallo und herzlich willkommen zu Ihrem neuen Sommer-Job in der neuen und verbesserten Freddy Fazbear's-Pizzeria. Äh, ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über einige Dinge zu sprechen, die Sie während Ihrer ersten (Arbeits-)Woche hier zu Gesicht bekommen könnten. Und um Ihnen bei Ihrem Start auf einen neuen und aufregenden Karriereweg zu helfen." "Ähm, nun, Ich bitte Sie, alles zu vergessen, was Sie über den alten Standort je gehört haben mögen. Äh, einige Leute haben noch immer einen schlechten Eindruck vom Unternehmen. Ähh... das alte Restaurant war einige Zeit lang verlassen und heruntergekommen, aber ich möchte Ihnen versichern: Fazbear Entertainment bemüht sich um Familienspaß und vor allem Sicherheit. Sie" (das Unternehmen; Anm. d. Red.) "haben ein kleines Vermögen in diese neuen Animatronics investiert. Äh, Gesichtserkennung, erhöhte Beweglichkeit... sie lassen sie sogar tagsüber herumlaufen. Ist das nicht nett?" *Räuspern* "Was aber am wichtigsten ist: sie" (die Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "sind alle mit einer Verbrecher-Datenbank verknüpft, sodass sie Kriminelle schon auf einer Meile Entfernung erkennen. Mann, wir sollten sie dafür bezahlen, damit sie auf Sie aufpassen!" "Ähm, nun, wo das besprochen wäre - kein neues System ohne seine... Macken. Äh, Sie sind erst der zweite Nachtwächter, der an diesem Standort arbeitet. Äh, der erste Typ hat seine (Arbeits-)Woche durchgeschafft, aber er hat sich über die... Umstände beschwert. Mmh, wir haben ihn deshalb in die Tagschicht versetzt, also Glück für Sie, stimmt's? Ähm, in erster Linie hat er" (der Vorgänger; Anm. d. Red.) "Besorgnis darüber zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass bestimmte Animatronics nachts umherwandern würden. Sie hätten sogar versucht, in sein Büro einzudringen. Nun, nach allem, was wir wissen, sollte dies unmöglich sein. Mmh, dieses Restaurant sollte der sicherste Ort auf Erden sein. Während unsere Ingenieure keine gescheite Erklärung dafür haben, lautet unsere bislang schlüssigste Erklärung wie folgt: den Robotern wurde offenbar kein vernünftiger Nacht-Modus einprogrammiert und wenn es ruhig wird, denken sie, sie wären im falschen Raum. Also versuchen sie, herauszufinden, wo die ganzen Leute hin sind - und in diesem Fall wäre das Ihr Büro. Deshalb lautet unsere momentane Lösung: Bei der Tombola steht eine Musikbox und die ist so eingestellt, dass sie regelmäßig aufgezogen werden kann. Deshalb, einfach von Zeit zu Zeit zur Video-Fernsteuerung wechseln und für ein paar Sekunden aufziehen. Es scheint nicht alle Animatronics zu beeinflussen, aber zumindest... einen von ihnen." *Räuspern* "Äh, und für den Rest von ihnen" (den Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "haben wir eine noch einfachere Lösung gefunden: Wissen Sie, es scheint da einen kleinen Systemfehler zu geben, irgendwas von wegen dass die Roboter Sie für ein Endoskelett ohne Kostüm halten und Sie in ein Kostüm stopfen könnten. Also, hey, wir haben Ihnen einen leeren Freddy-Fazbear-Kopf dagelassen - Problem gelöst! Sie können ihn aufsetzen, wann immer Sie wollen und ihn auch anbehalten, solange Sie wollen. Wer auch immer hereinspaziert kommt, wird wieder hinausspazieren." "Ähm, was noch erwähnenswert wäre, das ist das moderne Gebäudedesign. Sie haben bestimmt schon bemerkt, dass es keine Türen gibt, die Sie schließen könnten. Aber hey, Sie haben eine Taschenlampe! Und selbst wenn Ihrer Tachenlampe der Saft ausgeht, dem Gebäude geht er nicht aus. Also, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dass es dunkel werden könnte. Nun, ich denke, das wär's. Sie sollten fein raus sein: Überprüfen der Lichter, den Freddy-Kopf aufsetzen wenn nötig, die Musikbox aufziehen... Kleinigkeit! Gute Nacht, ich werde morgen nochmal mit Ihnen sprechen." Nacht 2 Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow. Übersetzung "Äh, hallo? Hallo! Sehen Sie? Ich sagte Ihnen doch, die erste Nacht würde kein Problem sein. Sie sind ein Naturtalent!" "Ich bin inzwischen sicher, dass Sie schon die alten Modelle" (der Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "im Hinterzimmer gesehen haben. Die stammen noch von einem früheren Standort, wir nutzen sie jetzt für Ersatzteile. Die ursprüngliche Idee lautete, sie" (die Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "zu reparieren - man hat sogar angefangen, sie wieder hinein zu stopfen" (in die alten Kostüme; Anm. d. Red.) "zusammen mit der neueren Elektronik. Aber sie waren einfach so hässlich, wissen Sie? Und dieser Gestank... Äh, also hat das Unternehmen beschlossen, eine völlig neue Richtung einzuschlagen und sie super-kinderfreundlich gestalten zu lassen. Mmh, die alten Modelle sollten nicht mehr in der Lage sein, umher zu wandern, aber wenn sie es doch tun, dann sollte der Trick mit dem Freddy-Kopf auch bei ihnen klappen. Von daher..." "Mmh... ääh... Ich liebe die alten Figuren. Haben Sie jemals "Foxy, den Pirat" gesehen? Oh, warten Sie... Moment... Ach ja, der "Foxy". Äh, hören Sie, der war schon immer etwas schwierig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Trick mit dem Freddy-Kopf bei "Foxy" funktioniert. Sollte er jemals während der Nachschicht aktiv werden und am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Hauptflurs auftauchen, strahlen Sie ihn von Zeit zu Zeit mit ihrer Taschenlampe an. Diese älteren Modelle lassen sich durch grelles Licht verwirren, es scheint einen Serverneustart zu verursachen, oder sowas in der Art. Wo ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, vielleicht sollten Sie das in jedem dunklen Raum machen, in dem etwas Unerwünschtes auf Sie lauern könnte. Es könnte sie ein bisschen auf Distanz halten. Dieser Glitch funktioniert vielleicht sogar bei den neuen Modellen..." "Nur noch eine Sache: Vergessen Sie niemals, die Musikbox aufzuziehen. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe dieses Puppending nie gemocht. Es scheint immer... nachzudenken und es kann überall hin gehen... Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich mit dem Maskentrick narren lässt, also vergessen Sie besser nicht, die Musikbox aufzuziehen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird. Ähm, eine schöne Nacht noch, wir sprechen morgen weiter." Nacht 3 Hello? Hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh... Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Übersetzung "Hallo? Hallo! Sehen Sie? Ich sagte doch, dass Sie keine Probleme haben werden!" "Hat... äh... hat "Foxy" sich jemals im Flur blicken lassen? Vermutlich nicht. Ich war nur neugierig. Wie ich schon sagte, "Foxy" war immer mein Liebling gewesen. Sie" (die Ingenieure vom Unternehmen; Anm. d. Red.) "haben versucht, Foxy neu zu kreieren, wissen Sie? Ähm, sie dachten, dass Foxy zu furchterregend wäre, also haben sie ihn umgestaltet, damit er kinderfreundlicher wirkt. Dann haben sie ihn in die Kid's Cove verfrachtet, damit er die Kleinkinder unterhält, wissen Sie... Aber die Kids heutzutage können einfach ihre Finger nicht bei sich lassen. Die Angestellten mussten "Foxy" nach jedem Dienstende regelrecht wieder zusammenpuzzeln. Irgendwann haben sie es aufgegeben und ihn" (Toy Foxy/Mangle; Anm. d. Red.) "als eine Art 'Zerleg-und-Zusammenfüg-Attraktion' zurückgelassen. Jetzt ist er nur noch ein Gewirr aus (Bau-)Teilen. Ich denke, die Angestellten bezeichnen ihn nur noch als 'Mangle'..." "Oh, hey, bevor ich gehe... Ich wollte Ihre Gedanken über jeglichen Gerüchte zerstreuen, die Sie kürzlich gehört haben mögen. Sie wissen doch, diese lokalen Geschichten kommen und gehen und haben selten etwas zu bedeuten. Ich kann Ihnen persönlich versichern, dass, was auch immer da draußen vor sich geht und egal, wie tragisch es sein mag, es hat nichts mit unserer Einrichtung zu tun. Alles nur Spekulationen und Gerüchte. Da wollen bestimmte Leute einfach nur schnelles Geld machen. Wissen Sie, äh... der Wachmann von der Tagesschicht hat nichts Ungewöhnliches berichtet. Und der arbeitet von Ladenöffnung bis Schließung. Okay, na gut, halten Sie durch und ich rede morgen wieder mit Ihnen." Nacht 4 Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night! Übersetzung "Hallo? Hallo? Ähm, hey, Nacht 4! Ich sagte doch, Sie schaffen das spielend!" "Ok, mmh, um Sie auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen: es findet zur Zeit eine Art Untersuchung statt. Ähm, wir werden wohl für ein paar Tage schließen... Ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte aber betonen, dass es sich wirklich nur um eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme handelt. Äh, Fazbear Entertainment bestreitet jegliches Fehlverhalten. Solche Sachen passieren halt manchmal. Mmh, das wird sich alles in wenigen Tagen geklärt haben. Halten Sie Ihren Blick auf Ihre Sachen gerichtet und Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden." "Ähm, trotzdem noch etwas am Rande: Versuchen Sie heute Nacht, jeglichen Augenkontakt mit jedem der Animatronics zu meiden. Offenbar hat irgendjemand an dem Gesichtserkennungssystem herumgepfuscht - wir sind uns nicht sicher. Aber die Figuren haben sich neuerdings so ungewöhnlich, fast aggressiv gegenüber den Angestellten, verhalten. Sie interagieren mit den Kids ganz normal, aber sobald sie einem Erwachsenen begegnen, dann... starren sie ihn einfach an. Ähm, jedenfalls, bleiben Sie einfach dran. Wird schon werden. Gute Nacht!" Nacht 5 Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Good night! Übersetzung "Hallo? Hallo? Hey, gute Arbeit - Nacht 5!" "Mmh, hey, bleiben Sie heute Nacht unbedingt wachsam, ok? Mmh, soweit ich das verstanden habe, wird das Gebäude endgültig geschlossen. Es darf niemand hinein oder hinaus, wissen Sie. Das betrifft insbesondere frühere Mitarbeiter. Äh, wenn alles aufgeklärt ist, werden wir Sie wohl in die Tagschicht versetzen, da wurde gerade... eine Stelle frei. Mmh, wir werden versuchen, den ursprünglichen Restaurantbesitzer zu kontaktieren. Ich glaube, ähm, der Name des Lokals war Fredbear's Family Diner, oder sowas in der Art. Es ist seit Jahren geschlossen, ich bezweifle, dass wir da noch irgendjemanden aufspüren können. Nun, halten Sie nur noch diese eine Nacht durch. Bleiben Sie dran. Gute Nacht!" Nacht 6 (1. Bonusnacht) Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen, j-just finish your shift it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck. Übersetzung "Hallo? Hallo! Was um alles in der Welt tun Sie hier??? Haben Sie denn die Memo nicht bekommen? Das Lokal wird geschlossen, zumindest für eine Weile. Jemand hat einen der (Animatronic-)Anzüge benutzt. Wir hatten ein Ersatzkostüm im Hinterzimmer, ein gelbes. Jemand hat es genommen. Jetzt funktioniert keiner mehr von ihnen" (von den Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "noch richtig. Hören Sie, beenden Sie einfach Ihre Schicht, das ist sicherer, als wenn Sie versuchten, mitten in der Nacht zu verschwinden. Mmh, wir haben nur noch ein Event für morgen vorbereitet, eine Geburtstagsfeier. Sie werden bei der Tagschicht mitmachen, tragen Sie Ihre Uniform, stellen Sie sicher, dass sie" (die Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "niemanden verletzen können. Jetzt machen Sie erstmal die Nacht durch. Wenn das Lokal irgendwann wieder aufmacht, werde ich eventuell selbst die Nachtschicht übernehmen. Okay, gute Nacht und viel Glück." Trivia * Besonders merkwürdig ist, dass Phone Guy den Spieler zu seinem "neuen Sommerjob" gratuliert, obwohl der Lohncheck von Jeremy im November(!) ausgestellt wurde. Falls dieser "Versprecher" Absicht seitens des Spieleentwicklers war, würde dies die These untermauern, wonach es sich bei den Anrufen um sehr alte Diktiergerät-Aufnahmen handelt. * Es mutet sonderbar an, dass der Spieler keine eigene Stimme besitzt und den Anrufen niemals antwortet. * Es ist ebenfalls sonderbar, dass Phone Guy den Animatronic "Balloon Boy" nicht erwähnt, obwohl dieser Teil der Attraktion ist. * In der Bandansage der 6. Nacht klingt Phone Guy auffällig ungehalten, fast empört. Entweder ist ihm tatsächlich bloss unverständlich, warum Jeremy noch immer Nachtwache schiebt, oder er ist erzürnt über den Diebstahl des gelben Kostüms. Kategorie:Vorfälle